Systems for forming basement walls of concrete with styrofoam support systems are well known and have recently become a popular choice for forming walls. Other systems such as concrete block are labor intensive and do not provide desired insulation characteristics that are possible with a styrofoam form system. Such a system typically uses styrofoam forms which interlock to form a wall system. The forms receive poured concrete within the sides of the form. When the system is complete, the walls include Styrofoam forms on either side of the concrete, acting as insulation so that a strong, inexpensive and well insulated wall is created that requires relatively little labor.
One problem with such a system is that until the concrete is set, the styrofoam forms have relatively little support. Therefore, the concrete must generally be poured around the entire form a few feet at a time rather than pouring the entire height of the wall during one pouring period. As the concrete sets, it gains strength and stability so that additional concrete may be poured to build up the wall. Should the styrofoam forms fail, the results can be disastrous. In addition, once the walls are set, it is difficult, if not impossible in many circumstances, to later correct the plumb of the wall without causing structural damage. Therefore, it is important to support the styrofoam forms so that they do not fail and so that they are aligned in a proper vertically extending plane while being poured.
Current methods of support include extending props inward from an upward portion of the wall to support the form. The forms are generally dug into the ground or wedged on the concrete slab of the basement. However, the form may shift slightly so that adjustment may be necessary. Props may be difficult to move and adjust as the power and strength required to make an adjustment and move the prop is substantial. In addition, if the prop is moved while supporting the wall, adjustment may leave the wall momentarily unsupported, so that the chances of failure increase.
In addition to supporting the wall, the props prevent easy placement of scaffold and that allow workers to access upper portions of the wall as may be necessary for ensuring proper pouring of the cement to the upper portions or performing other construction work. As the supports must be placed at intervals generally 6 to 10 feet, it is difficult or impractical to erect scaffolding along the walls for workers.
It can be seen then that new improved support system is needed for poured concrete systems with interlocking Styrofoam forms. Such a system should provide for supporting the styrofoam blocks in a manner that prevents failure and provides for adjustment while maintaining constant support of the wall. Such a system should also provide adjustment that provides continuous support and a mechanical advantage during adjustment so that a worker can easily correct the position of the vertical support to ensure that the wall is plumb. Such a system should also provide for supporting planks for workers to access upper regions of the walls. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with wall support systems.